dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BlackRose (.hack)
Under 'hobbies', it says 'IRL'. Should this be "In real life"? Also, isn't it spelled 'sophmore'? Smoky.Illusion 03:46, 15 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it should be in real life. The anonymous idiots and also even some registered users here screw things up. And, it's spelled "sophomore". Look it up yourself. Kulaguy 05:49, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Eh? I thought it was Skeith that Data Drained Kazu? No, Kazu was put into a coma after being attacked by a Data Bug. --CRtwenty 11:50, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Capital Middle Letter Umm, is it really written like that in the games? - Kuukai2 21:36, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :Unlike the BladeMaster and WaveMaster thing, BlackRose is Black'R'''ose. Check for yourself. It's not "Black Rose" or "Blackrose", it's BlackRose. I am 100% positive on this name. Kulaguy 21:51, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::Ok, I was just wondering, since I only have the Japanese version... - Kuukai2 21:54, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, it's BlackRose. The middle letter is capitalized. --CRtwenty 22:10, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Bracelet How was BlackRose able to break the bracelet,just like that?-Cojin17 :Because of her high phy attack score, duh... and please, sign up for an account... --CRtwenty 03:32, 30 November 2006 (UTC) So the system administrators can't delete him but BlackRose can break the bracelet?-Cojin17 :Do you read your own comments? Anyways yes, the admins couldn't delete Kite's character data because of all the encryption that the bracelet provides. No one said that the bracelet itself was indestructible.--SicInfit :I never really though of like that, but it is kinda funny that all someone needed to do was hit it, after the whole Wile E. Coyote routine of trying to delete it... - Kuukai2 04:03, 30 November 2006 (UTC) It still should not be able to break that easily come on it's the freakin bracelet if it protects kites data how come it doesn't have its own protection.-Cojin17 :Two things really. For one, most people can't even SEE the bracelet. The other thing is that even if people could see the thing, most people would not actually aim for a bracelet. They'd be going after the guy who's wearing the thing.--SicInfit 04:28, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Well then too bad, 'cause it's already been broken, and who knows why didn't have it's own protection.--Brago-77 04:28, 30 November 2006 (UTC) My guess is BlackRose was able to strike it because Kite wanted her to, and the bracelet had no choice but to obey its bearer's will. ~ Ichida E-Mail What does the email say in G.U. from her? :Basically, it's talking to Kite about the battle against Cornenik (she seems to have sent it shortly after) and talking about how her brother's banned from gaming (until he finishes his school work, as shown in Another Birth). She also jokes (...) about falling in love with Kite, and suggests they go on a NORMAL adventure soon. Just a cute bonus, really. - Biccy 21:44, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::She also talks about a RL party iirc, so it implies that her and Kite and several other .hackers met offline shortly after the end of Quarantine. --CRtwenty 22:32, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::: Balmung hints to something similiar, I think. He invites Kite to ride on his new motorcycle with him, which seems to indicate they've met in person. - Biccy 22:41, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::: That too is shown in Another Birth. The final chapter of Volume 4 ends as Akira enters the cafe where the meeting takes place. --Shinsou Wotan, 03:20, 3 December 2006 (UTC) As is the case with Phyllo's e-mail to Haseo, did the icon on the e-mail Haseo got from BlackRose get silhouetted? ''Enzeru 12:37, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Iirc it's a no-picture one, with just a logo or "no image" or something. - Kuukai2 19:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Malibu Which email was this, exactly? I don't remember it... - Kuukai2 07:47, 13 August 2007 (UTC) I think it's when Kite asks her hobbies or something. It's more like, "what do you do?" "I swim" "Really?" "I use to swim all the time when I lived in Malibu" You know one line leads to the next.--Cubia X 12:26, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :HUh, Kite's actually right. Yeah, that's pretty much exactly what I remember. ::Yeah, she says she used to live in Malibu. I heard that in the JP version she says she's from somewhere else, but they altered it in translation. --CRtwenty 18:32, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :::Heard from where? In all I've seen, .hack hasn't been shy about keeping Japanese locations, so I don't see why they'd change this one.--Biccy 18:37, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Somebody on the GFAQ forum was talking about it right around when Outbreak was released. I have no clue if it's true or not. --CRtwenty 18:56, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :::::They're right, I checked, she lived in Kujūkuri, Chiba according to her email. They probably changed it to Malibu since Kujūkuri is meaningless to most Americans. I think we should go with Kujūkuri, though, since they just made up the Malibu thing... - Kuukai2 19:22, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Cleanup It's still on cleanup because nobody has integrated the BlackRose Mission Areas list into her Games section. Kulaguy 14:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Do we even need all the Mission Areas in the article? Inserting most of them would just clutter it up with info that could easily be found in each of the Game summaries.--OtakuD50 22:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, that's true. Well, just integrate her sidequest areas. Kulaguy 00:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Offline pic Am I the only one who thinks the offline picture isn't that good? I suggest using the one of Akira in her street clothes in the back of Another Birth volume 3. I'd upload it myself, but don't have a scanner. 18:59, November 26, 2009 (UTC)